


Black Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, Human Ciel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the death of his family Ciel is forced on a trip to his family's summer house. There he comes across something evil in the water.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Black Sea

Ever since Ciel could remember he would spend his summers at the beach house with his family. The days would be long, with them spending most of it on the beach; he and his brother would grow tan spending all day building sand castles that would wash away with the rising tides or exploring the caves along the rocky shoreline, slipping and skinning their knees on the sharp slippery rocks, only to get patched up and do it all over again. The nights were short and cool his family would sit out on the beach watching the waves glide in, while they tried to name the constellations in the clear black sky. Afterwards Ciel and his brother would lie awake in bed for hours while the cool night air blew in from the open window, talking until they fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Ciel didn’t like the sea, the uncertainty of it unnerved him; how it could so quickly transform from a calm plain of glass reflecting a million shades of blue, into a terrible turbulent almost black abyss that seemed to be bottomless swallowing up anything that had the unfortune of falling in. His brother had always loved it though, while his mother said Ciel had scream and fought against being sat in the shallow water his brother lived for it always trying to wonder into the water to his parent constant dismay. After learning to swim he would dive off the tall old dock at the end of the beach where the water was clear but deep and he could climb up along the rock seawall, Ciel would sit on the edge of the dock alternating between watching him and reading a book.

* * *

He didn’t want to go there this year. It wouldn’t be the same, the halls would be empty; there would be no one to build sand castle with, to argue over the names of stars or talk with for hours into the night. It had only been 6 months since his family had died in the fire. Half a year had passed but the pain was fresh and going to the old beach house would be like pouring salt on the wound. A reminder that everything he cared about was gone. That he would never have that happiness again.

But his aunt Ann was adamant on them coming. Something about them honouring a tradition. He didn’t think it made any sense without them there, nothing seemed to make any sense without them here. He had been desolate since he had gotten the news of their death, barely leaving his room to tend to his needs. His aunt had been after him for months trying to raise his spirits, this trip was probably some last ditch effort to get him back to ‘normal’ before she shipped him off to some boarding school so she wouldn’t have to look at him and see the ghost of the people she’d loved.

He suspected she was hurting just as much as he was. Her smile was as bright as ever and schedule was always packed, but he saw the bags under eyes that she tried to cover with makeup. He’d heard the muffled sounds of sobs coming from her room late at night.

They arrived at the house to beautiful weather a mockery of the mood that surround the pair as they walked up the steers of the old house, the floor boards creaking as they approached the large wooden door. Ciel retreating to his room as soon as he got through the door. The extra bed placed parallel to his own was like a slap in the face.

If it were up to him, he would have spent the entire stay up in his room trying to ignore all of the things that brought about the painful memories of the happier times he spent here with his family. His Aunt however had other ideas. She barged into his room disrupting the suffocating quiet that had built up sense he had sat on his bed staring at the perfectly made-up sheets of his twin’s.

“You need to get some fresh air”. Ann said following his gaze to the other bed. She walked over to the window pushing it up. The room cooled almost instantly, fresh air from the beach blowing in, bringing the scent of salt and the sound of seagulls and waves crashing against the shore.

“Ciel” his aunt repeated, frustration seeping into her voice. “You’ve been cooped up in your room for months; I didn’t bring you all the way here so you could do the same.” She stepped away from the window and crouched down in front of him.

“I know…” her voice cut of as pain flashed across her face before she quickly schooled her expression into a neutral one, not quite being able to put on the smile that she had used as a mask for the last couple of months. “I’m not leaving until you agree to get out of this room. Just a short walk.”

Ciel looked up into her eyes the pain he felt reflected back at him.

“OK” he said softly, it felt as if he hadn’t used his voice in years. Ciel reluctantly put on his shoes and left without saying another word.

He decided to ignore the beach; there were too much memories there. Still he reluctantly recalled a times he’d spent there with his father and brother; they had flown makeshift kites they had put together from materials lying around the house.

Instead he decided to take the path that lead to the rocky shoreline that faced the deeper part of the water. Walking along the rocks at the far end of the shoreline he kicked at some loose rocks and enjoyed the way the cool wind brushed across his face and legs.

For the first time in months he let his mind go blank. Looking down at his feet, at the repetitive movement of his steps, at the pebbles and shells that were dislodge by his foot falls. He didn’t know how long he walked, he walked until his legs burned and his feet ached, until the house, with all of its now twisted memories, was just a small dot in the distance.

The cool wind he had enjoyed until that point was slowly beginning to pick up as the sky darkened. A loud crack of thunder broke him out of his reverie and he looked up to see dark clouds rolling in from the horizon. Probably due to the storm that was supposed to be coming in later that night. Apparently, it wasn’t anything serious and they were still hours away from the approximate time that the storm was supposed to make landfall but he still stared warily at the dark approaching clouds and the waves that crashed angrily against the sides of the cliff.

“I should go back” he mumbled to himself as he saw a flash of lighting in the distance.

He didn’t really want to go back to the house but his aunt would worry and as another flash of lighting lit up the sky, he realise that she would probably blame herself if something happened to him after she made him go out.

With a sigh he spun around ready to begin his journey back, when he heard a splashing sound coming from the other side of the rocks. It was different from the other splash sounds that were caused by the waves crashing against the rocks, this sounded less natural and rhythmic and more like it was coming from something thrashing in the water.

Ciel paused turning towards the direction of the sound. The thrashing was loud. Loud enough to be heard over the increasingly rough waves crashing into the rock wall. Whatever it was had to big. His brother was naturally curious and if her were here he would rush to see what was making the noise. He wasn’t his brother he knew that but maybe it was something about this place. He wasn’t his brother and his brother wasn’t here, but maybe just this once he’d pretend that he wasn’t alone and his brother was right next to him egging him along, taking his hand and pulling him toward their next ‘adventure’.

He tentatively followed the sound that seemed like it was coming from the side of the cliff to his right.

Slowly peered over the rock ledge she glimpsed a flash of black scales withering in the quickly rising tide. It seems like a large fish of some sort was caught in a tangled fishing net.

With even more dark clouds beginning to role in and the wind picking up to an uncomfortable degree it was becoming increasingly harder for Ciel to see. The mass of black continued to wither in the net and Ciel took a step forward closer to the edge of the drop so that he could see better over the rocks that were obstructing his view. The movement of his foot however, caused some of the loose rocks to fall into the raven, somehow loud even with the wind and waves roaring in the background.

The creature whipped around at the sound of the falling rocks. A fierce growled ripped from its chest as blood

red eyes glared at Ciel from a frighteningly human face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the first part of this fic written out for a long time but I couldn't figure which fandom to make it.  
> I don't know if I want this to be a hurt/comfort or a tragedy. Though I'm leaning more toward a tragedy. The rating may change.  
> Hopefully I'll get the second chapter out soon.


End file.
